Field
The present disclosure relates to a device capable of tracking the sun or any electromagnetic radiation source by converting the electromagnetic radiation received from the sun or any source into kinetic energy by means of thermal transpiration within the presence of rarefied gases in a self-contained transparent environment.
Background
In an increasingly ‘green energy’ mindful society, obtaining solar energy in a more compact and efficient manner is highly desirable. Static or fixed type solar energy collectors are inefficient due to the fact that they do not track the sun. An optimal position for the collectors is selected based on a compromise between sun's latitudinal altitude in the summer and that in the winter. The sun's energy is usually strongest at midday and they are positioned to exploit this fact, thus most fixed collectors receive little or no solar energy in the morning or afternoon periods. Fixed solar energy collectors are however very reliable and require little maintenance because there are neither moving parts nor active components.
Solar energy collectors that track the sun greatly increase both efficiency and daily duration of time they are operational. There are many methods for solar tracking available; most require a power source and all are complex in nature, requiring a physically large collector for them to be cost effective. As the size of the collector increases to offset the cost of the solar tracking, the height, weight, wind load and footprint of the collector also increases. The larger the size, the more aesthetically objectionable the collector becomes. The weight will also limit where the collector can be installed and how difficult installation will become. All of these factors contribute a system that is not only expensive, but also requires high maintenance and knowledgeable service personnel.
Systems that require tracking for solar energy collection or for luminous target monitoring can expect complexity, maintenance and costs to increase rapidly as energy needs or monitoring increases. Accordingly, there is a need for a self-contained, electromagnetic radiation or solar driven tracking device that is individually replaceable, virtually eliminating all maintenance and complexity issues and providing level costs at any energy or monitoring need.